Crystal Clear
by Rinoa-Luv16
Summary: Kagome is back in her time slumber party while inuyasha is expecting her back any day but shes not showing up! the jewel is almost done and everyone is worried about kagome and inuyasha what will he do and sango has a plan!-!
1. Default Chapter

Crystal Clear

Ratings:G

status:humor,plushy stuff ^ - ^

*Sigh*.....We've almost collected all the jewel shards....whats going to happen afterwards? Inuyasha, will you forget me...Kagome's thoughts wandered on and on. 

"Kagome!,come on Kagome its been weeks since we've seen each other,lets get together and do thing like we used to!"...Kagome sighed again and decided that Yuki

was right it really had been forever since they had really enjoyed themselves.

She gave herself an encouraging smile and gave Yuka a big hug!"your right!Today we are going to have a slumber party at my house!and no sleeping!just fun!hows that!?

Yuki smiled "Thats the Kagome I know!"

* * * *

"Hmph...its been a whole week ! where is Kagome!"inuyasha grumbled out from the tree he has been sitting in for like forever."Calm yourself inuyasha,give Kagome the time she needs to get her thoughts and feelings straight,after all the jewel is almost complete,after you turn into a full demon she wont have the ability to come see us again........ever..."that last word hit them all. After all they had gotten so used to kagome's presence it was hard to imagine never seeing her again.

"NoOoOoO!'Shippo Screeched"i have to see Kagome I have to!!!" he screamed as he leaped out of songos lap and latched himself onto mirokus head pounding on it as if it were his fault....Sango watched the scene and a sly smile touched her face,she drifted through time and saw herself laughing with kagome at the guys for their silly arguments the times where they both would just love to smack miroku silly or step on inuyasha for his heartless behavior...all in all they had great times and sad ones....Kohaku...but one way or the other kagome was always right there ...just like the others they are a family..she realized....a family that would drift apart with the completion of the jewel........but she decided she had a plan, just as she was concluding her plan she felt a gentle touch on her cheek "Songo...are you alright with all of this?"

she was a little shocked to realize everyone was gone and miroku was just kneeling in front of her asking her if she was alright and for once not being perverted about it.

"I'll be alright..thank you miroku....."she said he got up and started to leave "for everything" she whispered.He heard it and his heart was satisfied,he'd always be by her side ...he just wasnt sure if she would accept him yet,but this was a step in the right 

direction.

* * * *

It was "saturday ,slumber party time!"

Kagome was already starting to regret this whole thing,her friends were a little too hyped up and enjoying themselves just a little too loud her mother already came in twice trying to calm them down obviously to no avail.

"o.k guys calm down just a little" Yuki,Rei,and Mia stared at Kagome in silence.........."Ehhh..?...guys why are you staring at me like that ?"

Kagome was feeling more and more uncomfortable...not a sound from her companions....Creepy,Kagome thought..Really creepy.

"eh..guys?......." quick as lightning they were all around her poking her touching her 

hair pulling at her cheeks and checking if she really was kagome..."ouch,you guys that hurts"Kagome yelped awkwardly with her cheeks being pulled in different directions.

"hmm,she feels like kagome"Mia said slowly"and she talks like Kagome,now any way"

Rei said still a little doubtful,"I know!"Yuki exclaimed"theres something the real Kagome would never! turn down!" Kagome was begining to get interested,

something Id never turn down hmm?what could that be a jewel shard she thought for a split second and could have kicked herself for it the next,no more time wasting

on that ,for now anyway.this was her vacation after all and she had a whole week left 

"I won't spoil things!" she said aloud.

Yuka and the gang stopped mid way from trying to push Kagome into the Kitchen they stared dumbfounded at kagome Mia slowly whispered to Yuki and Rei "She really isnt Kagome is she?" "Were about to find that out arent we!"Yuka said giving Kagome another push toward the kitchen"

(A/n..Ahhhhhh I love cliff hangers !!!!!!!heheheheheheh!

well guys dont break a sweat ...ill update soon...like ...in ....a year or 2!!!!Hahahahaahahah!!!..j/k)


	2. Greedy Kagome!

ALL RIGHT!!! Ch 2 of crystal clear!  
I almost gave up on this story but this wonderful reviewer gave me such encouragement I'm ready to keep going ! And everyone out there has to know that ch.2 is all in the name of oki489tsubasa!  
Alrighty then here I go!

Ch.2

Greedy Kagome!

Kagome couldn't possibly think of something that she wouldn't

turn down no matter what…so she waited until they pushed her

through the kitchen door… and there it was, a whole gallon of

chocolate chip ice cream, tied with a big red bow. she wanted to

cry, next to it was a bottle of Hershey's chocolate syrup, her eyes

betrayed her and the tears began to fall. she spun around and

hugged them all at once, in a big group hug "I love you guys!" she

said through her tears . They would have gladly replied 'we love

you too Kagome' had she left enough oxygen in them. Kagome

turned around again, totally forgetting her friends, as they literally

fell on the ground, gasping for air, but they laughed as they

watched her tear open the lid and pour chocolate syrup right into

the bucket "no doubt about it, this is Kagome" Mia said smiling …

" hmmm… lets see" Yuki said with a wicked smile as she

whispered in their ears while Kagome greedily put spoons full of

ice cream in her mouth. she slowly turned around to see her friends

Greedily, ready to pounce on her. Kagome escaped just in time

chocolate syrup in one hand a bucket of ice cream in the other her

spoon half way hanging out of her mouth as she escaped to her

bedroom. "guys come on you don't really expect me share this do

you?!" she yelled through the door, that she was desperately trying

to keep shut. She heard Mia's count down of 1...2..3!

BAM! the door was open Kagome looked ready to fight for what

was rightfully hers but then she saw them. They each had their own

ice cream and syrup in their hands, and wide grins on their faces.

Kagome stared for a second, and then…

burst out into uncontrollable laughter! Tears were beginning to

form in her eyes, but she didn't care ,she was laughing so hard her

ribs began aching, finally the rest of them joined her .

right at that moment they weren't too sure what exactly was

so funny but they would figure it out later…maybe.  
After what seemed forever they calmed down and they just laid

There, sprawled on the carpet, like they haven't a care in the world.

Slowly devouring calorie after calorie.

"Inuyasha ?" came a small voice from behind him "what are you

doing by the well?…in the middle of the night?" Shippo asked still

rubbing his eyes from sleep. "I was about to ask you the same thing

runt!" Inuyasha was upset about being caught but he was glad it

was only Shippo "I thought I heard Kagome coming back, so I

thought I'd bring her back to the village" Inuyasha said with a

grunt satisfied that he came up with a good excuse.

But too bad …Shippo's not stupid. "yeah right Inuyasha.."

Shippo said sleepily as he made his way back to the village "you

and I both know you were going to go to her time and bring her

back" Shippo yawned and kept walking away slowly.

Inuyasha tried to remain calm he put up a shaking fist his eye brow twitching in

majorrritation.

He thought really hard to make up

that excuse and that runt just blew it away all too, carelessly!

He couldn't control himself any longer and ran after Shippo ready

to attack him …again.

Sango and Miroku were sleeping in the nearby hut.

Calm and quiet…until .. " help!!!!" crash.! boom!! Bang!!

"get back here you lousy fox!!" "help Sango! Miroku!!!"

"Miroku looked up slightly from his sitting position and said

tiredly "Inuyasha must have tried to get Kagome back"

Sango turned to her side "Shippo must have caught him.."

She said lazily "he probably made up some lame excuse for being

by the well" "and shippo saw right through him." sango added

"yup …"Miroku agreed as the both settles back down to get some

sleep…………. Boom! ……………they both gave out one last

Sigh and dozed off again.

A/N ok it's a small chap but its something hope you enjoy it !  
I better get some breakfast my stomach is threatening to eat itself up!  
Ok ja-ne!


End file.
